Fiction or Fantasy
by Jenalin Marie
Summary: Bella has a new job at Cullen publishing and she meets the new Senior Editor Edward Cullen. Sparks will fly and Bella will have to decide whether to pursue a further career in her dream job, or see where things will head with her new romance. All human.
1. Birthday

**So recently I've been utterly addicted to Twilight all human stories! I had an idea a few weeks ago and I decided to give it a try. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday<strong>

_BPOV_

The mailroom. That is what four glorious butt-kicking years at college, an internship at Random House Publishing, and the absence of any personal life got me. I was newly graduated from my full-ride scholarship at Washington State, and was now working as the new mail girl at Cullen Publishing. It wasn't all that bad. I had some fun co-workers, I made enough money to get a decent sized apartment in Seattle with my best friend Rose, and I was well on my way up to the top of the pyramid.

It was my dream since I was a child to become an editor. My bedroom back at Forks housed thousands of pages to which I had read and re-read happily through my childhood. Why not make a profession out of something you love so much, right? Plus my job at the moment wasn't too stressful and I was able to make a few notes during my break attending to my own attempt at a novel.

I remember back to my last semester of College in my Advanced Creative Writing class. My teacher Professor Harris had become quite a fan of my little story that had just started as a hobby and used as something to pass the time.

"You have to send me a copy of this story once it's completed Bella, I'm just dying to see how it's going to end!" he said. I had started the story as a warm up exercise for one of our classes, and had completely not anticipated for it to become what it now was; a 567 page story that had yet to be completed. I was a little OCD about my editing process when it came to my own work, but I just wasn't fully content with the ending quite yet. My head was always brainstorming different ideas, and thinking that certain characters wouldn't act a certain way. This resulted on endless re-writes and filled journals on my part.

I had gotten this job at Cullen Publishing on a complete fluke when I ran into my co-worker Jake grabbing lunch one day. After standing behind him in line for nearly five minutes to make my Subway order, he turned to me to start some small talk.

**THREE WEEKS EARLIER**

"This line never seems to end, does it," he commented a little nervously.

There wasn't really anything to comment back to, so I replied "yeah" and gave him a small smile. Obviously that conversation didn't work too well for him so he moved onto the subject of weather.

"Crazy weather we've been having lately huh? For August in Washington, you'd think it would be raining every day. It's nice to catch some sunshine for once."

"Yeah, I'm not complaining about the lack of rain. I think our state has gotten enough for a few years that we could survive a drought no problem. I just hope the sun can keep up throughout the rest of the summer."

"Yeah that would be nice…What do you do? I mean, do you work around here or are you just visiting?"

He was kind of cute…I didn't normally take to small talk with strangers, but there was just something about his friendly demeanor that led me to think I could be comfortable with him.

"Oh, I'm a waitress at the Olive Garden down the street." I replied. "I'm absolutely dreadful at it because I'm probably the most clumsy person on the planet, but they haven't fired me yet and it pays the bills."

"Oh really? I like Olive Garden. Are you a student around here?" he asked.

"No, I actually graduated from Washington State last semester, and have been fighting to find some type of job as an editing assistant or something, but nothing is open right now."

"Oh, you like reading? I work at Cullen Publishing right now. I'm head of the mailroom. Not the most fancy job, but I enjoy it. We have a good crew, and the benefits are more than generous. We actually have an opening right now if you're interested. It's not an editing job, but at least it would be a start."

Wow Cullen Publishing. They were the latest and greatest Fortune 500 company that was slowly climbing to the top of the editing totem pole. I just nodded, unable to think of anything intelligent to say back to him when we were interrupted.

"Excuse me sir? What'll it be today?" A frumpy subway employee stood in front of us, probably eager to get through the lunchtime rush.

Jake spoke up. "Oh, I'll have a turkey on wheat. Provolone cheese, not toasted. Light mayo, tomatoes , lettuce, and olives." Pretty simple order. The man I had been chatting with seemed like a "give me everything on my sandwich" type of guy.

I followed behind him with my turkey club and we walked to the cash register.

"My name is Jake by the way. I'm serious about the job too. If you want it, I'm the one who hires for it, and you could start as early as you want. We pay $15.00 an hour, but you also get full benefits as well. Do you want to join me for lunch? I don't have to be back for another half hour."

"I would love that!" I exclaimed. We spent the remainder of our lunch hour going over details and he asked me about my previous employers. By the time I headed out towards my car, I had Jake's business card, and a new job. I could hardly wait to call into Olive Garden when I got home to give my notice.

When I got home a few minutes later, my roommate Rosalie was immersed in a pile of sketches dawning our apartment floor.

"Rose, what on earth is all this stuff?" I asked.

"Oh you know that huge client the Denali house I've been working on?" she said gesturing towards the mess on the floor. "Well this is it."

Rose had gotten an amazing job at an interior designing company in downtown Seattle. It was no surprise. She was absolutely talented and they would have been fools not to hire her. She was a hard worker too; completely dedicated and self-reliant.

When I had first met Rose, I walked into my apartment my first semester of college to see her sitting on the bed opposite of mine. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and I became quickly self-conscious being in the same room with her. Turns out though, she was totally humble and the nicest girl I knew. Although she loved to party, our personalities seemed to mesh well together so we always got along. We became quick best friends and lived together ever since. Her twin brother Jasper sometimes hung around us as well, but his personality was completely opposite of Rosalie's. He was reserved, quiet, but ridiculously smart. He was finishing up his last semester of College getting his master's in Business Management. He was going to be one of those super successful people on the cover of Forbes Magazine one day, I just knew it.

"Wow Rose, when did they want their house completed by? The 17th? That's just over two weeks away!"

"Tell me about it. If you find me dead underneath a pile of floor plans in a few days, tell my brother I love him for me."

"You got this Rose. You're a star, and you won't mess this up."

"Thanks. How was lunch? What did you end up getting?"

"Oh my gosh you wouldn't believe my luck. I just ended up going to Subway and I ran into this guy in line who worked in the mailroom at Cullen Publishing. He offered me a job!"

"Wow are you serious? Did you take it?"

"Of course I took it! Anything is better than waiting at Olive Garden. I think it's pretty much a liability for them to keep me on staff there anyways."

"That's seriously fantastic Bella! When do you start?"

"As soon as I give my notice and check with my supervisors at the restaurant. Hopefully sooner rather than later. Jake said I could start whenever I wanted."

One phone call later, I had gotten a hold of my supervisor to give her the news of my new job. Turns out, she was incredibly happy for me and I only had to work five days before handing in my apron.

**PRESENT DAY**

I was getting ready to head out on my lunch break when I was caught off guard by Jake while gathering my bag.

"Heya Bells, do you want to go catch lunch with me? I was thinking of heading down to the Food Court down the street if you want to join me."

"Oh gosh Jake, I actually brought a lunch today. Maybe tomorrow okay?" In all honesty, I had had an epiphany of something to add into my story, and I was just itching to write it down before it was forgotten. I would eat my sad little homemade turkey sandwich in the company cafeteria while I scribbled in my notebook.

"Oh, no problem. See you in a bit then." Then Jake walked out the door, but not after giving me a big goofy grin and saying "try not to get too much ink on your hands today. It smudges all the letters."

I jokingly threw a crumpled piece of paper in his direction but he dodged it quickly jumping behind the door.

When I arrived at the company cafeteria, I couldn't help but relish in the comfortable atmosphere. It wasn't a crappy cafeteria with flood lights and greasy foods. The walls were painted a crimson red and pendant lights hung from the ceiling. Modern artwork adorned the walls, and gave the impression of a fancy uptown restaurant. The chefs behind the counter wore tall white hats and fancy aprons and the food here was actually pretty spectacular. I however opted out on purchasing any today to give my bank account some legroom. Because it was nearly two in the afternoon, I missed the majority of the lunch rush, and there were only a few stragglers left at a few tables.

I settled in a corner table and rummaged through my bag, fishing for my lunch and notebook. That's when I overheard two girls caked in makeup in a nearby table gossiping about our new senior editor.

"Have you seen him yet today? I passed by his new office as he was unpacking a few boxes. Utterly gorgeous of course. Can you believe our luck? Tanya was picked to be his assistant. I can't believe it!"

"Seriously Jessica, I don't see what the big deal is. Sure he's cute, but he's probably a prick. Most guys with lots of money, looks, and a prestigious job normally are."

"Gosh Lauren did you see him? I about swooned when he walked past my desk the other day. And senior editor at 26? I guess it's good his dad owns the company huh. I wonder what kind of excuse they gave Paul to get him fired? He was SE one day, and the next he wasn't."

I vaguely remembered reading something about a new senior editor in the newsletter this morning. I looked in my bag again pulling out the stapled package of newsletter from this morning.

On the cover, a very good-looking young man stood with his arms folded with a little crooked smile. They weren't wrong about his handsomeness. I would probably be rendered speechless at the sight of him too. I read further into the article where it explained he had moved up from assistant editor to Senior Editor when the company found his skills for discovering some great manuscripts. His latest accomplishment was editing the novel "The Empire's Last Stand." It was a new trilogy that was basically the next greatest thing since Harry Potter. I hadn't gotten around to reading it yet, but I heard it was superb.

Well, it just goes to show that it's all about who you know, and not what you know. Maybe one day that could be me. A girl can dream.

Turns out, I had wasted my lunch break reading silly articles about charming senior editors and completely disregarding my notebook. I'd have to get to it later, I thought.

The rest of the day went fairly quickly. Sorting through mail wasn't as mundane as it sounds when you've got Jake and Seth throwing friendly banter back and forth. As the day came to a close, I retrieved my jacket and started out the door.

"Let me get that for you." I turned my head and saw Jake holding the door behind me.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"How about I walk you to your car."

"Okay." There was no harm in that. Sometimes I got the feeling Jake thought more of me. Rose would be completely ecstatic to find that I actually maybe might be interested in someone, even better, someone interested in me. She had been trying to line me up on dates since the day I met her.

"So do you have any big plans tonight?" Jake asked.

"Not that I know of. Probably just get some writing in, maybe make some dinner and curl up in bed with a book. Don't make fun!"

"Oh I wouldn't make fun, I know that's kind of your thing. I just thought that maybe you had something planned… It being your birthday and all." He smiled weakly as he held out a small blue-wrapped package in his hands.

"Jake how did you- -" I was cut off.

"Now now Miss Swan. It is the responsibility of every supervisor to know his employee's birthdays. Go ahead and open it."

I fumbled through the wrapping paper, careful not to give myself a paper cut. Inside was a small leather bound notebook and a very nice pen with my initials engraved on it.

"Wow Jake, I don't know what to say."

"Just say thanks and say that you'll write an amazing story about Seth being a cowboy, rounding up unicorns or something."

I busted up in laughter. I imagined our friend Seth in chaps and a cowboy hat, sitting atop a white unicorn, lassoing a heavy rope.

"I'll have to brainstorm on that story for sure," I joked.

"Well if you want anything to do tonight, we could go to dinner or something."

"Thanks Jake, but I think I'm going to forego the birthday sing-along at any restaurant tonight. How about we make plans for another night? I just want to relax a bit I think."

"Sure, sure. Have a great night Bella. Happy Birthday."

I slid into my car and headed home, hoping by some miracle Rose was too wrapped up in her project to remember what day it was. If there was anything she loved, it was the opportunity to throw a party.

**EPOV**

The situation was silly, really. Son of the President of Cullen Publishing to receive a promotion as the new Senior Editor when the latest Paul Falcon was mysteriously fired. What I hated most was the misconceptions of how I had gotten the job. Sure, it was definitely an added bonus that my own father was CEO, but I had worked hard for this position. In all reality, I definitely deserved it. I worked as Paul's assisting editor for three years prior to his termination and my promotion.

For years, I picked up the slack on numerous projects, and read a majority of the manuscripts that he was supposed to. Several books had fallen into his junk pile that I had found. I re-read them, and sent them through to more of our supervisors to approve for print. It wasn't until four months ago when I came across _The Empire's Last Stand_ in the garbage. The poor manuscript was lying at the bottom of an empty recycling bin in Paul's office. I had made an effort to scan his office every day before leaving to see if there was anything I could pick up on and read when I retired to my apartment that evening so I picked up the manila envelope with the unread pages still inside.

Upon taking it home, I became absolutely immersed in the tale, and wondered how on earth he could have let this one slip. I had to think to myself what he did in that office of his on the company's dime. For the first time, I decided to put my own name on the editing form, and remained in correspondence with the author. I was tired of not receiving the work I was doing. Who knew the book would become the next big thing? The book's sales had brought countless success to my father's company, and when he overlooked the work that had gone through to get the book published, he dug deeper into the story.

The tech team looked into Paul's internet browsing history, and phone records revealing his endless hours spent watching movies and skyping some random woman in Australia. My father is a compassionate person, but slackers were not tolerated in this company. On my third year anniversary, my transcripts were reviewed and I was given the position as senior editor. Today was my first official day.

It was unusual unpacking my things in Paul's old office. I unveiled a framed photo of me and my sister Alice on vacation in Italy. She was there for the shoes, and I was there for the sites. However, she did grant me a few hours on non-shopping, riding a gondola down a small river while a gondolier wearing a black and white striped shirt sang love songs. As awkward as it was spending this romantic vacation with my little sister, I still had a blast. We always had fun together. My older brother Emmett had skipped out on that particular vacation because he played football for Washington State. He was huge and burly, a typical older brother that always gave me a tough time. Right now he was finishing up his MBA, hoping to pop in somewhere into our family business.

Alice was already working for the company. She worked in PR and was fabulous at it. Her likeable persona and feisty attitude left people wanting more of her. She was brilliant at planning company events and putting a good word out there for us. There couldn't be a better job out there for her; except for maybe wedding planning. God only knows what it will be like the day she actually gets engaged. I was all but anticipating Bridezilla to the extreme.

I chuckled at the thought of any of us kids getting married. Emmett committed to his schoolwork, me to my job and Alice to hers, I almost felt bad for my mother who was eager to see us happily married like her and my father. It would be a miracle if I could find someone to love as much as my parents loved each other. I personally thought that I got along just fine with the women in my books, but none of them had ever appealed to me in real life.

For right now, I would have to do with trying to ward off my obnoxious new assistant who was quickly approaching my door.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen. I see you've already started unpacking! Is there anything I can get you? A cup of coffee, some breakfast, or maybe free up some meetings for some fun time?"

I secretly rolled my eyes at her sad attempt to flirt. She was hired by HR, not by me personally, although I regret the decision I made to let them pick someone for me. She had platinum dyed hair, an over revealing pink blouse, and a skin tight mini-skirt with heels. My idea of a perfect woman couldn't be any further than what she was. First off, I preferred brunettes, and secondly, the voluptuous getup was somewhat of a turn off.

"No thanks Tanya, I'm all set. I'll let you know if I need anything."

"Sure thing," she replied jaunting back to her desk, pretending the hallway was a catwalk.

I spent the remainder of my day unpacking my things, catching up on congratulatory emails, and finishing some old projects. Tanya bugged me a few times sending cryptic flirtatious messages. My mother also called somewhere in between asking me how my first day went. I told her it seemed exactly the same, except I was sitting in a different desk.

When I was just about ready to head out the door, I was again approached by Tanya standing in the door frame.

"Mr. Cullen, could I have a minute?" she asked.

"Sure, come on in."

"I just want to apologize for seeming a little too headstrong earlier today. I really am interested in this industry and want to be as productive as I can with you. I've spent a year as a secretary downstairs and I really am thrilled to have this new position. I was wondering if maybe we could talk business over some dinner tonight if you have time? I just wanted to pick your brain."

I didn't really have anything going on this evening. Just as long as she wasn't getting any wrong impression, I didn't see any harm in having a chat with the person who would be assisting my work in the foreseeable future.

"Sure, I think I have a few hours. How about we meet at Jazz Alley? My friends have been suggesting it for ages and I hear their food is pretty good. They also have good entertainment if you like Jazz."

"Sounds fantastic. I've actually been a few times and it's one of my favorite little places in the city. I'll see you there around six. Thanks Mr. Cullen."

"Tanya, you can call me Edward. No need to be formal." I gave her a small smile. No harm in making friends right?

A half hour later, I was parking in the driveway of Jazz Alley. I had already made a reservation so we could skip any possible waiting. When I walked in however, Tanya was waving at me from the bar, shirt slightly unbuttoned, ushering for me to join her. I had a bad feeling about this.

**APOV**

The day had gone by easy enough. Three boring meetings, a couple phone calls, and a head start on our fall charity ball coming up at the end of October. But now, I was completely worried about the state of Emmett's new apartment. He had just moved in with a new roommate last week for the new semester and I couldn't possibly allow him to live in less than spectacular conditions. Boys just didn't know how to coordinate colors. I bet their apartment was a mess.

I had left work with the intention of surprising my brother. I had in my back seat of my new silver Audi a new comforter, some matching lamps, and some fabulous pictures to hang. Emmett had enough nice things that I was fairly certain I could make everything else work just swimmingly with it, as long as his roommate wasn't completely oblivious to the world of interior decorating.

I parked in front of the apartment building. It was brand new, and the stucco and shiny light posts stuck out on a street of rundown buildings. I knocked on apartment 18, unwilling to wait for a response and just walked in.

"Em!" I yelled. "Your favorite sister has come to visit you wilst bringing amazing goodies to shiny up your new home!"

And I stopped dead in my tracks. Upon entering the apartment, I wasn't surprised by the new hardwood floors or the perfectly painted charcoal walls, but at the appearance of it as a whole. Tasteful artwork hung on the walls along with matching bookshelves. The carpet had a colorful rug that spun in different patterns of red and pale gold. The couches were a dark brown leather and on it sat several decorative pillows and a throw blanket. In the kitchen hung several state of the art pots and pans from the ceiling, and a scented candle was burning somewhere in the room. It was…nice! Nice wasn't exactly the right word. Everything was placed so perfectly it looked professionally decorated.

I looked down at my sad looking box of pictures and thought of the lamps in the back of my car. I guess they'd have to find refuge in my office because they wouldn't fit in here.

"Em?" I said again looking towards the two boys sitting on the couch, completely enthralled in some new Xbox game.

Emmett turned his head and paused the game.

"Alice!" he screamed hurdling towards me. He picked me up and started twirling me incessantly, sat me down and gave me a noogie to my head, messing up my perfectly styled hair.

"Gah! Emmett! I was going to go out tonight and now I look positively ridiculous!

I looked over back to the couch where his new roommate stood up, starting at me. And he was positively beautiful. He wore a pale blue button down shirt while his golden wavy hair hung barely past his eyebrows. He cleared his throat and walked forward holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. You must me Alice, I'm Jasper Hale."

With my mouth still gaping open, I held out my hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you," I said.

Emmett barked out with laughter and pointed to my head "Oh Alice you should see your face right now! With your mouth hanging open like that and your hair flying in all directions! Priceless!"

"Shut up Emmett!" my hands flew to my head, trying to tame my messy short locks.

I had to get my bearings in order. "So who's your professional decorator Em? When was I replaced?"

"Oh that's my sister." Jasper said. "She's ruthless when it comes to decorating. She's a professional interior designer."

"Yeah I moved in last week with Jasper already fully moved in with the whole place fully decorated." Emmett explained.

"Well she has good taste," I replied. "I like her already!"

"So Alice," Jasper motioned me to enter the room further and he took a seat on the couch. "I hear you work in PR for your dad's company? Any fun upcoming parties we should know about?"

I still stood there in front of him wondering where on earth this beautiful human came from. And he was asking about my job and seemed completely sincere about it!

"Umm, actually yes. I just started planning our Fall Charity Ball. It falls around Halloween so we try to make it pretty big."

"It's seriously spectacular Jasper. You should see the tricks this girl has up her sleeves. Don't let her underestimate you. For as small as she is, she is highly intimidating." Emmett nudged me and I nearly fell over. It was not a small nudge.

"I don't doubt it. I'm already feeling a little flustered." Jasper commented with a small smile. Swoon! This man was beautiful!

"Oh come on," I joked. "I bet you are pretty daunting yourself Mr. Hale! I was very intimidated by the outfits of your place when I first walked in."

"Hey, you know you don't have to keep standing there like the vacuum salesman. There's plenty of room on this couch for you." He patted the cushion next to him and I sat down gladly, trying my best at my first impression.

"I know you said you already had plans tonight, but if you decide to skip out on them, maybe we could go out for dinner or something?" Jasper was asking me out now? I might die right here right now on this beautiful leather couch. Now I was beginning to hate my brother Edward for the text he sent me minutes before I arrived.

"Actually I promised my other brother I would save him from some nightmarish date thingy downtown. He's at some Jazz club with one of his secretaries and got bamboozled into having drinks with her. I told him I'd rescue him. I guess you could join me if you want?"

"Wait wait wait..." Emmett bellowed. "You're telling me that Ed got himself invited to have drinks with some smokin' hot secretary chick, and he wants you to bail him out of it? Sometimes I wonder if we're even related."

At that moment, the door had burst open, and in walked two more very attractive girls. I scooted closer to Jasper. If one of them thought they were stealing my spot next to him on the couch, I was ready to put up a fight.

**EMPOV**

Alice and Jasper were already canoodling on the couch and I knew my Xbox buddy would be otherwise preoccupied for the rest of the night. Figures... just when I was going to beat him too. I was somewhat tempted to join them as a third wheel just to watch Edward suffer on a date when our door again opened.

First entered a petite brunette who looked a little out of place. She was pretty cute, but not necessarily my type. Right behind her, this bombshell of a babe walks in and I momentarily thought I had choked on the almond I was snacking on and perhaps died.

"Hey Jazz!" the blonde smiled walking in, making herself at home. She looked over at me and I swear I saw her gasp. Did I do that to her? Did she think I was hot too?

Jasper peeled his eyes from Alice for a split second, and threw a pillow at the blonde's head. He threw a pillow at her head? Why oh why would he torment and joke with this beautiful woman?

"Emmett, that's my sister Rosalie, and her roommate and my friend Bella." I glanced at Alice who seemed to take in a sigh of relief. There would be no competition for her tonight.

I decided that a cheesy introduction was in order. I couldn't pass up a laugh. "Mademoiselle," I said in my best friend accent, picking up Bella's hand and bowing.

She giggled and replied "Nice to meet you too monsieur."

I smirked and moved towards Rosalie who seemed to be watching my every move. "Mon Cherie," I said in an even deeper accent. Rose however, lifted her hand to my lips, waiting for her to kiss it. I brushed my lips across it gladly, wondering if maybe she'd let me move onto those perfectly sculpted lips.

"Well Emmett," the beauty spoke. "It's nice to finally meet you. Jasper has said nothing but good things. I'm glad he finally got a good roommate after all the assholes in the past."

I laughed. "Yeah, my favorite story was the roommate who liked to shampoo with his toothpaste and made beef cobbler."

"Oh there are worse stories, trust me." I hoped if she would give me the opportunity to ask her what those were. I'm sure they were much more entertaining coming from her mouth rather than Jasper's.

Rose spoke again. "Hey Jazz, it's Bella's birthday! The big two-four. I wanted to take her out for a big birthday dinner. Would you like to join us? You could bring your friends too if you'd like."

I also couldn't pass up an opportunity to embarrass someone on their birthday. I swooped up the tiny figure that was Bella in a huge hug and twirled her like I did Alice. "Happy Birthday Bella! I hope you spend it with us. We're a blast, I promise!"

I watched Alice stand and walk towards the two girls who just walked in. "Hi!" she said in her cheerful Alice manner. "Forgive my obnoxious brother. My name is Alice! I actually just met your Jasper like ten minutes ago. I came to help Emmett decorate his apartment but it seems you beat me to it! Very impressed by the way. It's good to know someone is looking out for them."

Rosalie laughed and gestured to Jasper. "Yeah he couldn't decorate a house if his life depended on it. Bella and I often come over to make dinner and hang out, so I thought that if we didn't want to suffer through his sad attempts to coordinate colors, I'd just do it for him."

"Well thanks all the same! So Bella, your twenty-fourth birthday huh? I think that deserves a celebration. We were just headed out to this Jazz club down the street. They have amazing music and pretty good food too. How does that sound? I suppose it's kind of a sad sounding party, but I promise we'll have a good time."

The little Bella girl shyly smiled saying "that sounds pretty fun. I'm always in the mood for some good jazz, just as long as you don't tip them off that it's my birthday."

"Deal." Alice replied, putting her arm around her shoulder.

I didn't really care where we were going, so long as the lighting was low, and I got to take Rosalie to the dance floor.

**BPOV**

I wasn't much of a club goer, but when I saw Rosalie's face light up at the opportunity to go out with Emmett, I couldn't say no. I was now beginning to wish I had just ushered them ahead and told them I'd catch them next time. At the moment, I was sitting in a corner booth sipping a lemonade by myself while the two new happy couples slowly danced to the live music. I wished I would have brought my notebook at least, but Rose took it from me before we left saying I needed to take a break from it. I gave up arguing against Rose a long time ago. So now I sat pondering how I could get out of this situation unscathed. The two couples were so enveloped within each other; I found it a little awkward to be sitting here in the first place.

When we arrived, Alice had hoped to find her brother introduce to me, but he was nowhere in sight. Oh well, I thought. It was probably a good thing cause then I wouldn't have to weasel my way out of a pathetic attempt of a blind date. I hated being set up, especially if it were for pity reasons.

I took a ten from my wallet and left it on the table, sliding out of the booth and heading out for some fresh air. Denny's Park was just around the corner, and it was one of my favorite places to walk around and think. It was only about three blocks from here, so the walk wasn't all that daunting.

As I passed the corner entering the park, I was slowly approaching a bench with a man on it. He was still wearing his business suit. He had beautiful copper hair that was perfectly quaffed. I couldn't see his face though. His head rest in his hands that were positioned on his knees. Was he sleeping? Crying? I wasn't sure if I should approach him, but I definitely think I wanted to. Who said New Years was the day for setting resolutions? I was setting one now, and I wasn't going to be a scaredy cat in front of boys anymore.

I decided to sit on the bench next to him. "Everything okay?" I asked.

I seemed to have startled him because he jerked his head upward in a surprised reflex.

"Sheesh you scared me!" Oh yeah, I'm fine." He turned his head towards me and he looked crazy familiar. Where had I seen him before? If his suit and hair gave any indication as to how beautiful he was, it did not do him justice. He had these crazy bright green eyes, and a gorgeous pale complexion that settled in perfectly against his sharp features of his face. My heart skipped a beat for just a moment, but I decided to continue on with conversation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You look a bit troubled."

"Oh." He commented a bit puzzled. "Yeah I guess troubled is a good way of putting it. I was just promoted and today I had to fire my first employee. I feel kind of awful actually."

"Wow that sucks. I don't think I'd have the guts to fire anyone. I'd turn into mush and probably accept any crap excuse they gave me." I hope he caught my sarcasm.

"Oh? I'm not sure about that, you look like a girl who could hold her ground to me."

I laughed. "How would you know? You've only known me for all of thirty seconds. I'm Bella by the way."

"Edward," he replied. _Edward, Edward Edward_. Oh. My. Gosh. This was him! The handsome man on the front page of my company newsletter! The very same that the two girls in the lunch room had ogled about. I had just sat down next to my Senior Editor

… Well, I had already been this bold tonight, and it was my birthday. I may as well press my luck and push it just a little bit further.

"Well Edward, my night has been kind of crap too and I thought it was a good time to take a walk. Do you want to join me? We could share and compare stories? I could use the company."

"That sounds actually pretty fantastic. I'd love that." So we stood up and headed towards the depths of Denny's Park.

**EPOV**

I'm not sure what exactly I had expected upon joining Tanya in a bar. I guess I had been naïve and supposed she really did want to talk business. By the time I arrived at Jazz Alley, she had already had two drinks, and had ordered a third. Twenty minutes in, she tried to shimmy me onto the dance floor, and started grabbing my butt on various occasions. I text Alice to come save me. I wasn't good in these types of situations. It occurred to me that this was never going to change. If I kept her employed with the company, she would always have these urges and never get her work done. I made the decision at the spot to let her go. To be honest, I don't know if she was sober enough at the time to really realize what had happened, so I sent her home in a cab with a handwritten note explaining the evening.

I decided to step out for some fresh air and rest on a bench when this stranger sat down next to me. At first I was annoyed, that some strange person would sit down next to someone that is giving off every gesture stating he wants to be alone. The day had not panned out to be my best…but when I looked up, I was very glad she picked this bench; ecstatic even! The woman sitting next to me was breathtakingly beautiful. She was petite in stature and had long dark brown tresses that hung over her shoulders. Her deep brown eyes bore deeply into mine and I found that I had to fish for words as she asked me questions.

I probably looked like a moron sitting here on this bench by myself and wondered what she thought of me. Her name was Bella, and when she invited me on a walk through the park, I wondered if I would be lucky enough to hold her hand.

We passed a duck pond to our left and I motioned for her to follow me towards it. There were little dispensers of bird food where you fed a quarter into it to get a handful. I fished for a quarter and fed it to the machine. Bella held out her hands towards the flap at the bottom to catch the little brown pellets.

It was nearing nine in the evening now. Still fairly early for the rest of the world, but by now I was usually in bed with a manuscript, reading myself into sleep.

"So," I asked. "I shared my story, now it's time to share yours. I'm quite curious to see if you can pass up firing someone on your first day on the job." My little quibble of a joke was sort of lame, but friendly nonetheless.

"Do you really want to know?' she asked, while throwing a few pellets towards some floating birds near the shore.

"Absolutely."

"Just promise me you won't give me any pity talks or feel bad for me after okay?"

I nodded, staring at this beautiful woman; the first in many years to actually capture my attention without her even knowing it.

"Well, first the day started out with my closest friend at work trying to flirt with me. I think he likes me, but I don't want to ruin the friendship. Then when I got home, my roommate Rose wanted to take me to dinner for my birthday, so we- -"

"Wait a second, it's your birthday?" I asked. "Why on earth are you wandering a park, alone, in downtown Seattle on your birthday?"

"Hey you promised no pity parties and no feeling bad remember?"

"Oh right, I'll zip my mouth" I made a zipping motion with my hand across my lips.

"Thanks. So anyways, Rose wants to take me to dinner for my birthday and we went to her brother Jasper's house to invite him to come along. When we got there, Jasper had some girl with him and Rose fell in love with Jasper's roommate. So we went to the Jazz Alley club down the corner and at the moment, the two couples are dancing with each other. I just fell a little out of place. Don't feel bad for me, it's totally fine. I just didn't want to be in a room with two happy couples while I sat drinking lemonade in the corner."

"Hmm, I see your point. It's too bad you didn't get there a few minutes earlier and you could have rescued me from the awful woman I had to fire. I would have been delighted to be your dance partner!" I silently wished we could go back to the club so I could escort her across the dance floor to the slow beats of the piano.

"Oh, no you wouldn't. I have two left feet, and you'd be crippled by the end of the first song!"

I laughed. "I don't think so Bella. You see, I'm a very good lead. You'd be Ginger Rodgers by the end of the night!"

"Har har. When pigs fly." She commented.

I felt so comfortable with her. Her joking demeanor and calming body language made me forget the clock. I didn't want to leave her. The night wasn't going to be long enough. I didn't feel claustrophobic around her like I did so many other women. When she threw the last of the duck food out and wiped her hands against her pants, I boldly reached out for her hand, and leapt for joy when her fingers enclosed around it.

I looked down at her face where our eyes met and she smiled. The night was turning out much better than anticipated.

We had now walked around Denny's park twice unveiling different things about each other. She was an employee at my company! She wouldn't tell me what she did, but I was wondering what office I was going to have to send the lilies (she told me they were her favorite) tomorrow morning. I thanked my lucky stars that my father hadn't set any rules against office romances.

She was from a little town in Washington called Forks, and was a big of a bookworm. She had just graduated from college with a degree in English, and she loved to write in her spare time. I asked if I could read anything she had written, but her response was "not yet". We spent a majority of the hour discussing favorite books (some of my favorites were Charles Dickens while she preferred Wuthering Heights. She made up for it though by favoring Austen). She tried convincing me she was nearly handicapped by her clumsiness when I failed to see her trip once. She talked with such expression. Her eyes lit up when she spoke of her parents and she shared stories of Rosalie and herself back in college.

I told her how I got my job as Senior Editor and was pleased when she seemed disgusted at Paul's behavior.

"Sheesh, I'm glad he got fired. He was in such a good position with the job of a lifetime and it seemed like he just took it for granted and threw it away!"

"I know!" I remarked. "I felt really bad for him. He had been with the company since it started, but I suppose he had gotten a little too comfortable with it."

"It sure is pretty tonight," she sighed changing the subject. Her head rose up to look at the stars. They were almost nonexistent in this region because of the constant overcast, but tonight was particularly clear and a few constellations were shining brightly overhead.

"Beautiful," I explained. I looked down at her wondering if I would have the guts to kiss her.

"Thank you," she said. "For making this an amazing birthday. I really had a great time." Was she saying goodbye?

"You know, I hardly think this counts as a birthday celebration. I have these tickets to an art exhibit this weekend and I'd love for you to join me. I would hate to drag my sister to it because she rarely appreciates art unless it has something to do with clothing. You on the other hand, would be an ideal companion for it. That is, if you're up for it…"

"Really? I'd love to!" She looked up at me eagerly, and I was just as thrilled to find out she wanted to spend time with me as much as I wanted to with her.

I couldn't wait any longer. She was standing so close and I could no longer ignore the chemistry permeating between us. I slipped my hand away from hers to cradle her head closer to mine. Her chin lifted slightly and with the gentlest nature I could muster, our lips brushed together. Her mouth was so soft an her breathing sped. I swear I could almost hear her heartbeat increasing as our kiss strengthened. I finally broke away to look at her face where her cheeks glowed a brilliant red. We were suddenly startled by a honking car that had pulled over on the curb next to us, and before I had any say in the matter, a blonde woman jumped out of the back door, running towards us.

"Bella, where on earth have you been? We've been looking everywhere!" The woman grabbed Bella's hand and started pulling her towards the car. Bella looked back in my direction longingly before she was stuffed into the seat and driven away.

I hadn't even gotten her number! I suppose I would be spending the majority of tomorrow's morning sorting through our two-thousand some odd employee's searching for one Isabella Marie Swan.


	2. Make a Wish

**Someday My Prince Will Come**

EPOV

I opened the door to my dark apartment, turned on the lights and slumped onto my overstuffed leather couch after relieving myself of my book bag. My laptop sat idly on the side, plugged into the wall ready for my use. I was never much of a desk person. I had acquired a giant oak colored monstrosity three years ago when I had been hired at my editorial assistant job. Alice insisted I had a desk to help me function as a high-class businessman. Instead it sat in the corner of my sitting room, slowly gathering stacks of papers and past read books. It acted more as my "crap shelf" more than anything else.

I lifted the screen of my computer and immediately typed in the URL to Cullen Publishing. After reaching the homepage, I scrolled to the bottom where _Contact Us_ glowed as I hovered over the words. Clicking on it, I typed Isabella Swan into the search bar, hoping it would pull up her information in our employee database. My heart sank when it pulled up no results. It wasn't surprising. She had mentioned she was a new employee, and our website only housed information of people that would essentially need to be contacted such as the editors, HR department, and corporate assistants. Perhaps she didn't have a high end job, not that it mattered. Oh well, I was relentless. I would just have to take it to the next level.

I logged into our server with my username and clicked onto the HR tab where past weeks newsletters were kept. I clicked on the PDF from three weeks ago and scrolled to the part where it announced new employees.

_**New Hires**_

_Jeff Humphries_

_Scarlett Donahugh_

_Lucas Castanza_

_Bella Swan_

_Margaret Toulle_

Damn. The useless information was no good. It didn't mention which department they worked in. I wondered quickly if my new superiority had unlocked the firewalls to personal records, so I tried again. …I went into the HR homepage once more and clicked on Employee Records. Score, Access Granted!

Repositiong myself in a crossed-legged fashion like some second grader would for story time, I anxiously waited for the browser to update while cursing the internet company for their laggy servers this evening. When the page finally came to life, I clicked on "S" for surnames under employees and scrolled to the bottom where I found an Swan, Isabella. I clicked on her name.

The page loaded and her security photo focused onto the top of the screen. My memory indeed hadn't served her justice. I remembered looking up at her pristine face just a few hours earlier while I sat on the park bench in my brooding mood. Gorgeous long brown locks, deep brown eyes, and a beautiful fair complexion. She didn't smile with her teeth in her employee photo, but she didn't frown like most people do in their driver's license pictures. A smile was peeking out from the corner of her lips and I couldn't help but think of how beautiful and perfect they looked. I reminisced over our subtle and perfect kiss from the park earlier this evening. I was never one for kissing on a first date, but since it wasn't officially a date, I let myself slide through that technicality. After lingering on her picture for maybe a little too long convincing myself I was not a creepy stalker, I moved down the page for more information.

Isabella Swan

D.O.B. September 13, 1987

Date of Hire August 26, 2011

Department: Mailroom

Supervisor: Jacob Black

Hourly Wage: $15.00

Status: Full-time

E-mail: .com

I laughed, remembering her reluctance over telling me her job position. The thought of this dark haired beauty sorting the mail on the bottom floor of our building seemed utterly backwards. Surely her supervisor had noticed her work ethic and was in consideration for some sort of promotion? I smiled again, not for her low end job status, but for the intelligence she had displayed for me tonight. Her knowledge of books, authors, and thirst for writing was enough to raise any publisher's eyebrow, but her passion for our company in particular was somewhat impressive. I looked back at her hourly wage and thought how on earth she was affording a place to live in the city. I may have to make a phone call or two in the morning to the HR department about seeing her get some type of promotion or at the least a raise. She seemed like the type of person who took her job quite seriously, even in its insignificant stature.

The next thing I did was tipping slightly higher on my creep-o-meter scale. I logged onto my Facebook account, which only existed for Alice's own amusement, and typed her name into the search once again. Seven results were brought up with the name in Seattle, but I immediately recognized her photo on the third one. She was posing with a tall blonde; one I distinctly recognized as her abductor from earlier this evening. I clicked on the name and was disappointed to find out her privacy settings set high. My curser hovered over the _Add Friend Request_ for a second before I closed my browser deciding against it...Perhaps after our date this weekend. Ugh, the weekend. I didn't want to have to wait four more days to see her again. This one girl had managed to capture my full attention with a mere walk around the park and some witty lines. Nothing any girl had managed to do, ever. Wheels set in motion as my brain set off concocting plans of their own, determined to see her n just this weekend, but tomorrow. I decided it was way past my bed time.

My normal hour of retirement was usually ten in the evening, but it was creeping up towards midnight. It was just occurring to me how lame my life actually was. Twenty-six years old and a bedtime of ten. No social life, no girlfriend (yet), and no parties or roommates to bug me to join them for an evening of mischief. I did have one tradition however, which included me and a book in bed to fall asleep to. Of course this was all by choice. I received countless texts and invites from my little party animal sister, and my girl crazy older brother Emmett. I was reminiscent of the many dance club and bar invitations from pretentious girls that were more after my looks and money as well.

When I got to my room, I eyed the dog-eared manuscript on my nightstand that I had intended to finish tonight; another promising novel. It wasn't even due to be reviewed for a couple more weeks, so I surpassed the urge to read it. Instead, I walked over to my overstuffed bookshelf, arranged in order by author last name, until I scoured through the "B's." My copy of Wuthering Heights was a sad looking paper pack that looked as if it had never been read. The cover was a terrible movie still from one of the BBC productions a few years earlier. I humored the thought of falling asleep to Bella's favorite book; unsure why its story held any allure to her perspective on romance. So I cracked open the crisp pages, and dove in head first.

**BPOV**

Rosalie thrust me into the backseat of her black new black Acura. I was suddenly regretting pushing her to buy the sports model a month earlier when I could have swayed her more in the direction of an SUV. Jasper was driving with Alice in the passenger seat. Emmett was on one side of the car and I was awkwardly stuck in the middle with Rose and Emmett giving googly eyes to each other the entire car ride.

"Rose, if you want me to switch you seats, it's not a problem."

"Shush Bells, we're almost there! And no whining please."

"Seriously guys where are you taking me?"

I was less enthusiastic to be kidnapped in the first place, but being kidnapped on your birthday was a recipe for disaster. I thought back on the many attempts Rosalie had tried to surprise me with a party, day at the spa, terrible blind dates, and many servings of desserts that had more frosting than cake.

"Oh come on Bella, you only turn twenty-four once! This is a night for celebration and we've already done a terrible job at it so far. I'm sorry we didn't catch my brother at the club. I thought you two would have hit it off actually. This is my treat, so no complaining!" Alice was easy enough to like. I could tell her and Rose would be a force against nature with both of their passion for fashion and a knack for throwing parties. I would have to keep them apart as much as possible before they became a threat to society that couldn't be reckoned with.

We pulled into a parking lot not far from the park I had just been picked up from. From the park that Edward was probably wondering why on earth I had just been abducted from our perfect evening. It was all for the best, I thought. Once he found out I was some lowly mail girl with no means for a future in any real job, he'd probably pity me and become uninterested. Cinderella's clock just struck a little earlier tonight than expected.

I looked up at the sign that read _Bakery Nouveau_ and couldn't help but smile. "Alice! What on earth—this place closed hours ago!" Bakery Nouveau was a local treasure hidden in the corner of Seattle. They were known for their gourmet pastries, and you basically had to fight your way into the little shop during daylight hours.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. My father is good friends with the owner and I called in a favor."

We headed towards the side of the building where Emmett ushered in front of us all, mocking an early 1900's gentlemen. He held one hand behind his back while holding the door with his other, and bowed to us as we passed. "Ladies first," he smiled, but all his attention was given towards Rose.

I knew Alice was responsible for the breathtaking sight before me. The little café already had a little bit of French charm to it, but as we entered the main room, the lights were dimly lit and twinkle lights surrounded one main table in the corner. The table was fully set with piles of delectable desserts of every shape and size, ready to be devoured. I was pretty sure most of it wouldn't survive through the night with Jasper and Emmett here to contribute their appetites.

"Go ahead chica, it's your party so take a seat."

I gave Alice a menacing smirk, but all too eager to sit at a table filled with my favorite foods. Raspberry tarts, chocolate cheesecake, sheet cake, macaroons, chocolate mousse, and a gigantic 7-layered cake with _Happy Birthday Bella_ written in fancy script on top. Footsteps approaching, I peeled my eyes off the luscious treats before me to see a man in a suit approaching.

"Good evening everyone," he said in his thick French accent. He was a large man, very well dressed, wearing all black with a deep red tie. Is eyes were bright and kind. "My name is Jacques Fontaine and I'm absolutely delighted you thought to visit my little bakery tonight Ms. Cullen!" he gestured towards Alice.

"Oh Jack, you make me sound like an old lady with all that Miss Cullen talk. Thank you so much for meeting us here tonight. Seriously guys, this place has the best pastries this side of the Mississippi. You won't be disappointed."

"Ah, well thanks for the compliments my dear. I hear it is a young lady's birthday this evening. Which one of you is it?"

I stood up quietly to shake his hand. "It's mine Mr. Fontaine, and I can't tell you how beautiful this all looks. Thank you so much!"

"Oh please call me Jacq! And it was certainly my pleasure. I'll just be in the other room going over some things, so I'll be close if you need me. I chose some of my favorites for you this evening. There are boxes on the table to the side if you wish to take any of it home. And please do; I would hate to think of what I'd feel like if I ate all your leftovers tonight."

Alice chuckled. "Jack, I feel like you don't know my family at all! Since when have you known Emmett to leave leftovers?"

"Fair enough." He said chuckling and wishing us a happy evening.

I was now left squashed between two happy couples and a bajillion calories of cake. Just as I was about to dig into the giant chocolate monstrosity before me, my hand was slapped.

"Ah ah ah Miss Swan, I believe there is still singing in order and candles to blow out." Alice fished in her bag and brought out a long box of sparkler candles. Twenty four were placed in the middle and lit quickly with the helping hands of Jasper and Emmett; like two kids lighting their fireworks on the fourth of July.

Alice theatrically waved her arms as she conducted our small party into singing "Happy Birthday" while I blushed an embarrassing shade of crimson. I hated attention. I had spent the majority of my life shying away from any form of spotlight, but birthdays always seemed to escape me. When it came to blowing out my candles, I decided to humor Rose and Alice by closing my eyes, and making a legitimate wish.

_Please let Edward find me again so I can see him again this weekend._

How utterly cheesy of me. I was never one for theatrics, superstition, or wishing on stars. I made my own luck. But seeing as that wasn't getting me very far these days, I turned my fate over to the dripping wax candles on my birthday cake.

Everyone clapped as I successfully blew all twenty-four out in one go, and Alice began slicing the cake onto small white plates.

"There you go birthday girl."

"Thanks Alice, really. This is more than I could have asked for."

"Oh the pleasure was all mine! Really! Especially after letting Rose snag you from the guy you were with at the park. Who was he?"

"What?" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh it was nothing," I lied. If there was anything I learned to do over the years, it was not to endulge in Rose's qualms of getting me to date a boy.

"I hardly think so," Alice said. "You two looked like you were having a moment."

"No, it was just a random guy I saw in the park that seemed to be having a rough time, so I started up a conversation with him."

"Mmmhmm." Alice mocked. Luckily she didn't push the issue further. However, Rose was raising eyebrows at me and I knew I would have to work especially hard tonight to escape her assumptions and quick judgment with me and a boy alone. She didn't need to know it just so happened to be the best night of my life.

"Well Bella, if I'm not going to find out more about mystery man, tell me more about yourself. Where do you work? How long have you known Rose and Jasper?"

She lingered on Jasper's name and I let out a chuckle. I had never seen Jasper with any girl longer than a week. And any girl I did see him with were usually presumptuous ones with fake written across their forehead. He wasn't very good at finding winners, so I really hoped it worked out between him and Alice.

"Bella just started a new job at Cullen Publishing!" Rose finished for me.

"No kidding!" Alice yelled back. Emmett started laughing but Alice continued. "That's my dad's company! My brother just got promoted as senior editor there this week actually! What do you do? Are you in editing?"

I scowled at Rose and she immediately realized her mistake. It wasn't long before I started putting things together realizing Edward was the brother of the two siblings sitting at my birthday table. Not wanting to cause a scene or create more attention to myself, I disregarded it and answered her question.

"No I wish. I just started a few weeks ago. I'm just in the mailroom, but it sure as hell beats waiting tables at Olive Garden."

"Ya know Bells, all it would take is one phone call to pops and we could get you on the editorial staff. I'm sure they're hiring for something." Emmett was sure scary looking on the outside, but once you got past his giant frame, he was more of a teddy bear.

"Really it's fine. I would rather work my way up the company on my own."

"Actually Bella, my brother Edward just got promoted to senior editor, and he text me tonight saying he fired his editing assistant. Maybe I could send your application over to him?" Alice chided in.

The last thing I wanted was working for mister perfect that I had met earlier this evening. I am quite positive I would never be able to get any work done staring at that face all day. Plus they always say it's bad to work with your friends. Is that what we were? Part of me hoped we were at least that, but the last thing I wanted was to be stuck in the friend zone with the person I shared the most amazing night with.

"It's okay Alice. I'll keep my eyes peeled over job openings on the company newsletter."

"Alright if you say so."

The rest of the night eased into lighter conversation, but I found out how much I liked Emmett and Alice. Emmett teased her like any older brother threatening to throw cake in her face, and her response was not to mess up her makeup. As fashion conscious as she was though, a part of me realized that she resembled the sister that I had always wanted, and never had. By the end of the night, she was already planning sleepover parties, movie nights, and shopping dates with Rose and me.

When we dropped Alice, Jasper and Emmett off for the evening, Rose and I headed back to our small house in silence. I knew she was absolutely itching to ask me more about the guy. Thanks a lot Alice…now I'd have to spend another two hours explaining to her the whole thing only to get her hopes up; and mine.

Edward was the type of guy who could probably get anyone he wanted. I had experienced earlier on from today just how easy too. The girls in the lunchroom were swooning over his presence. I tried to convince myself it was a good thing he didn't get my number tonight. Perhaps I escaped my digits falling into the depths of his little black book where I would eagerly await a call that would never come.

He had the whole company bowing down to him already, and he had already become senior editor within three years at the company; to his own hard work as well! Regardless of what other employees thought, he didn't use his father's connections to get himself higher on the pay scale; which made me respect him even more.

"So are you going to tell me anymore about mystery boy, or am I going to have to torture it out of you?" here we go. Apparently her patience had waiver beyond extinction. Let the interrogation begin.

"Really, it was nothing Rose. He was sitting on the park bench alone and looked like he was having a rough time, so I asked if he was okay and struck up a conversation."

"You weren't anywhere by a park bench."

"Okay, so we took a little walk to the duck pond and fed the birds."

"Did you buy the food or did he?"

This is why guys hated girls. We looked way too far into every minute detail to the point of destruction.

"He did. He spent a whole entire quarter on a handful of bird pellets so we could throw them at ducks as we talked. Satisfied?"

"Mmmhmm." She squealed. "So did you get his number?"

"No Rose! I didn't get much of anything after I was abducted Liam Neeson style into the back of your car!"

"Damn it. Do you know where he works?"

"Drop it Rose, this isn't some fairy tale. He's not going to sweep me off my feet leaving me pining over him before bedtime." They were lies. I already was.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry about intruding. We should have waited for you to come to the car instead of me stealing you like that. I ruined everything. Even after I left you to sit on the bench at the bar by yourself. Worst. Best friend. Ever."

"No seriously Rose, this was the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you for everything tonight." I grabbed her into the biggest hug I could give, knowing that would soften her up for the night.

"So tell me about this Emmett character! You were nearly swooning over him every time he grinned your way tonight." Rose squealed with delight and began to carry on with her newly found prince.

Mission accomplished. I had managed to fizzle out our 20/20 interrogation interview by fifty-seven minutes.

After my nightly routine, I crawled into bed and turned the light on next to my nightstand. My room was the only place in the house that didn't scream "designer" in every corner. Rose definitely had her influence on a few items, but for the most part it was a modest, simple room. I had a window bench with a large cushion, and a four-shelf bookcase that housed my favorite novels. My bedspread was the most superfluous in the room with the frilly deep gold ruffles lined with an eggplant color underneath. After rustling under the covers to get perfectly comfortable, I reached out to my nightstand for my copy of Wuthering Heights; the same book Edward patronized me earlier for loving so much. But as I earnestly read through one of my favorite lines of the passage, I couldn't help but love it more.

_"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it."_

Oh the hopeless romantic within me. While it was silly to dream of the perfect man I had met tonight rooting my whole meaning for existing, I secretly fantasized of him falling for me as we starred in our own romance novel. With those last words, I drifted into unconsciousness and dreamed of Edward Cullen.


	3. Just Call me Darcy

**Hey Everyone! I've been outlining a lot for this story and I am seriously falling in love with it. I hope you do too! Leave me some love, aka REVIEWS! Seriously I really appreciate them. Thanks everyone so far who's been reading the story! I've now started to add links on my profile of pictures of things from the chapter. Check it out!**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

5:04 AM

I was known for being prompt; maybe even chastised for it. But arriving at work two hours before my usual time was a bit silly of me. I entered the giant silver skyscraper early this morning, swiped my clearance key in the doorway, and entered into the luxurious lobby.

My mother definitely had good taste in design. I remembered when the company made the move from this sad little rented out corner office building in the depths of the city two years ago, to this gargantuan masterpiece. More space to my mother meant more to decorate. The lobby's, hallways, cafeteria were all fully furnished in lieu of my mother's interior decorating company. Walking into work having known she intricately placed everything there in the love and care knowing it was my father's company was a peaceful and reassuring feeling.

But as I headed towards the elevator, the eeriness came over me. The dimly lit reception area would not be buzzing with excitement for at least another couple of hours. When I reached my floor, the fluorescent lights stung overhead and I could hear a couple rustles of paper from a nearby cubicle. Upon passing it, I realized it was Seth; a severely dedicated employee who deserved a promotion, or at least a raise. Someone should talk to Kate about giving him one.

I must have startled him because when I patted my hand against the wall of his partition, he nearly jumped out of his sad little broken swivel chair.

"Whoa!" he screamed in my direction. practically toppling to the floor I might add.

"Whoops, sorry if I scared ya Seth. Why the early morning?"

"Kate finished this manuscript at four yesterday evening wanting me to double check all her critiques to be send to you today. I ended up pulling an all nighter finishing this lame ass story."

"That good huh? Should I take your word for it and just send the author our regards but we won't be publishing their book?"

"Like hell you will Cullen. I've spent the only free night I had this week reading it and I'll be damned if you don't have the same experience I did."

I laughed fleetingly at his little joke. Seth and I always got along. Being in the same position as him in the past, I was able to give him a few starting pointers. He was a definite asset to the company. If we weren't such good friends, I'd promote him to be my assistant editor, but we all know what happens when you choose to work with friends.

"Alright, alright. Don't beat yourself up over it though Seth. I have a pretty busy week already so I most likely won't get to cracking it open until Monday. How about you take the morning off? I'll tell Kate you were feeling a little under the weather. Go home. Take a nap. You'll feel much better?"

"Ha, thanks man. I always knew you'd make a good boss."

"Awe I'm flattered by your compliment," I replied sarcastically. "Seriously though, you look like hell. Go get some rest."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Here's the finished manuscript." He handed me a manila envelope bulging with stacked paper. I was already dreading the read. I continued on down the hall towards my corner office.

"Edward, it's freaking five in the morning! What on earth are you doing here so early?"

I paused. "I just had some personal stuff to double check before I dive headfirst into this mess of an office I've got."

"Oh, alright. Well, see ya later! Thanks again."

Finally, I was left in silence. My office was still pretty barren. The few frames I had on my desk were the only indication the room belonged to me. Dozens of broken boxes, overflowing with more books adorned the floors like some rampant siege of a library. I'd have to see about ordering a new bookshelf today. It's not like I didn't have the room.

I fell into my over luxurious leather patented office chair and switched on my desktop. There were definite advantages to promotions; expensive, ginormous office chairs were one of them. Now, down to business. I opened up my search bar to aid me with my quest. Calla lilies. Lots of them. With the three hours of sleep I did get last night, it was of the brown eyed beauty that had already tugged at my heart strings. Who would have ever thought that possible? Me, the elusive, boring, anti-dating Edward. My siblings had nearly thrown girls in my direction ever since I graduated high school. My head was almost always absorbed in some sort of novel. A good tell-tale way of knowing you should be in the publishing business. I had rarely ever looked up to see what the girl was all about. Then, one night, there I am sitting on a park bench, wallowing over some big-breasted trollup throwing herself at me that I had to fire when a strange girl sits beside me, leaving me to forget why I was even upset in the first place.

I had learned not nearly enough from her last night, but I was going to use what I had to my advantage. I knew her favorite flower: calla lilies. Her favorite color was purple. My solution: a purple calla lily bouquet and an invitation to lunch. Totally harmless…besides the fact that I nearly had to stalk her to find out where she worked. Correction; I did stalk her. No nearly about it.

After a half hour of searching and desperately eyeing every detail of the bouquet I picked to exact precision, I went to make a call to place the order **(picture of flowers on profile!)**. Damn. It was five in the morning. They wouldn't be open till seven. I took the extra time I had to cover more of the manuscript I irresponsibly avoided last night while I read almost half of _Wuthering Heights. _I still didn't get what was so great about that book. I wanted to strangle Heathcliff every page.

7:02AM

"Silver Cricket Floral, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to make an order. If it could be done by 7:30 I'd pay you for the fast service. I need to have it delivered before 8."

"That's a really fast turn-around sir, I'll see what I can do. What was it that you wanted to order?"

"Item #21457. The purple Calla Lily bouquet. No need for a card, I have one with me. I can be there in twenty-eight minutes to pick up."

"Let me check to see if we have some available in our stock."

The line went quiet while I heard the woman's footsteps walk away from the receiver. At this point, I didn't care if I had to go into the garden down the street and cut flowers with my own scissors if it couldn't be done.

The footsteps returned and the woman was back on the line.

"Sir, it looks like I have some available. I'll work quickly with it to make sure it's done on time."

"Thank you so much. See ya in a few."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I need a name for the order."

"Oh. It'll be under Edward Cullen."

"Thanks Mr. Cullen. We'll see you shortly."

The silver cricket was two blocks down from our office building. It takes about seven just to pass my office floor, take the elevator seventeen floors down, and cross the lobby. Jessica the front receptionist was already at her station.

"Good morning Mister Cullen!" She yelled flippantly in my direction. I waved hastly and continued onward. The last thing I needed was another Tanya disaster, and I knew those two were in cahoots with each other.

When I got to the floral shop, the order was in the refrigerator behind the desk and an elderly woman was standing at the register.

"Are you Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, thank you so much for being so quick for a last minute order."

They were perfect. Exactly like the picture. $235 dollars later, I sprinted back towards the office, ignored Jessica upon returning, and headed towards the elevator. I hit the little number one which glowed brightly, taking me down to the mail floor. I sure hope Bella wasn't an early riser.

I walked into the room for the second time in my life. The first was an initial walkthrough when we moved offices two years ago. Back then, everything was shiny and new. The walls were painted a warm brown, but it wasn't anything to get too overly excited about. Now, the equipment seemed to have lost its luster. The newness of it all had faded away, leaving everything a dull, colorless hole. Mother would have a field day!** (photo of mailroom on profile)**

I saw a young man sit a bag on his desk. He was the only one in the room.

"Excuse me," I interrupted.

He looked up, eyes popping out.

"Mr. Cullen! I'm so—I mean. What can I help you with?"

"Could you point me in the direction of Bella Swan's desk?"

"Yes sir." He eyed the giant bouquet of flowers in my hand. "Here it is sir. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's everything. What was your name again?"

"Jacob Black sir."

"Thanks for your help Jacob." I always found it beneficial when you used people names as often as possible.

I looked down at the pale oak desk adorned with Bella's things. A few pictures hung on the wall above it, sticking sadly with scotch tape. One picture was of her and who I'm guessing is her mother. They each had one arm around each other standing in front of Sleeping Beauty's castle. Of all the places I'd been in my life, I had never been to a Disney park. I suddenly felt like I had lost some childhood rite of passage. The next picture was framed and on her desk. It was of Bella and her father holding fishing rods in a tiny fishing boat. The third picture was a replica print out of the one on her Facebook profile. I had not been able to see the details this clearly with the tiny thumbnail the site limited me to. The blonde in the picture was shockingly beautiful, resembling a Victoria's Secret model. Bella's hair hung low over her shoulders in light curls, and her eyes smiled as widely as her mouth. It was a sight to take your breath away. At least, it did mine. I noticed the clock on the wall, leaving me only three minutes to eight; the universal work time, and noted my time to leave. I left the flowers on the desk, reached in my coat pocket for the card I had written, and escaped back to the elevator.

I could have sworn I heard the outside door open into the mailroom, letting in the breathtaking girl that currently conquered most conscious thoughts in my brain. It took me every ounce of power to will myself upstairs when I knew she was so close, but I did it anyways. Best not to hover. If all went well, I'd see her in a few hours.

BPOV

My morning was a little more erratic than usual. First off, I slept in. I had willingly kept myself under my enormously fluffy covers, dreaming of duck ponds and moonlit kisses. I wanted last night to stay exactly where it was, because I was almost certain Edward would find out I was the new hire mail girl, completely boring and uncoordinated, and he'd go running elsewhere for some other lucky girl to wear his glass slipper. After Rosalie threatened to scare me out of bed with one of the super soaker guns we got this last summer for an on-a-whim water fight, I reluctantly rolled onto the floor mumbling "dreamkiller" while I crawled into my bathroom. My eyes were surprisingly saturated. The boring brown color to which I always cursed my parents for not letting me inherit the blue-eyed gene from my mother's side of the family was surprisingly vibrant. I hastily stripped down to nothing, not caring if I showed Rosalie my pathetic excuse for an ass, compared to her perfectly, perked up buns any girl would die in a gym for.

"A little excited today are we?" Rosalie mocked.

"Nope, just late. Weren't you supposed to wake me up a half hour ago Rose?"

"Har har, very funny. I believe that was me swatting your head with a pillow for a solid three minutes missy."

I turned my head to roll my eyes in her direction and stepped into the shower. I was a hazard to wet, slippery things on any given day of the week, but today was especially perilous. I stepped on the damn bar of soap that had molded to the shower floor. Why did I even have that? I hate barred soap. I threw it over the top of the shower and onto the bathroom floor without hesitation. I made a mental note to watch out for it once exiting the shower.

My usual morning routine generally consisted of me throwing some black slacks and the first blouse my hands reached for in my closet. I'd lightly brush out my frizzled mane after blow drying it, and put on light make up. Today was different. Today I was officially twenty-four. I didn't really count the actual birthday. It was more of a limbo day anyways…

Today I opened the wide French doors to my unusually large walk in closet that held several hand-me-down clothes that Rose had insisted on me having that she "grew out of." I knew she was lying. Some of the dress shirts in here still had the tags on, and there was no way she could fit her double D's into them. I reached for a beige pencil skirt, a black lace top, and some suede black pumps **(picture of Bella's outfit on profile)**. I'm sure I would regret that last decision later. Not only am I not to be entrusted in heels, but it was downright stupid and naïve of me to think I could pull it off delivering mail all day while wearing them; so I grabbed some flats to throw in my bag as well.

Once dressed, I made my way back to the vanity and switched on the curling iron. I was already going to have to skip breakfast at this point to make it in time, so I may as well go all out. After taming my unruly hair into some gentle waves, brushed on some blush and dabbed on a bit of mascara, I almost thought it was overkill…almost. But with the possibility of running into Edward on any floor during work hours, there was no way in hell I was arriving there in granny pants, pulled back afro hair and giant bags under my eyes the size of flying saucers. Hell no. This was a new year and I was ready to own it; Edward or no Edward in it.

"Ow Ow Missy! Who are you and what have you done with my roommate?" Rosalie stood by the counter cradling a cup of coffee. I knew I was going to get crap for the outfit. I did have to admit though, it did make me look more 'special edition Bella' than the usual garb I normally wore.

"Oh don't make a fuss. It's an experiment so don't get used to it." _Maybe. I haven't decided yet._

"Sure, sure hon. Here, I made you some coffee. You better get your sweet little toosh to work dear. You're going to be late."

"Thanks Rose!" I said grabbing the thermos she held out to me. "Good luck with that Denali house today. Please don't suffocate under that pile of blue prints. I really am _too _busy to find a new roommate at the moment."

"Sheesh, I love ya too. Get out of here will ya! Before _Edwaaard_ sends out a search party!"

I rolled my eyes and set off to my little car out front.

I arrived at work literally one minute late. Go me! One minute wasn't going to get me reprimanded…even though I was fairly sure Jake would never reprimand me anyways.

"Hey Bells! How was your big night?" Jake yelled from across the room.

"It was good, I ended up being dragged to a restaurant anyways with Rose. Luckily the only people who sang happy birthday to me was a small group of people. I came out almost unscathed." I hope he noted the sarcasm.

His eyes finally looked up from the stack of envelopes he had been handling earlier. His eyes bugged out an inkling with his eyebrows raised. Good to know. Outfit number one so far successful. "Sweet. Well, you have something for you on your desk. It was dropped off just a few minutes ago."

"Something as in an assignment or what?"

"Something as in just go look and see before I spoil the surprise!"

My heart did a little dance…or was it a fall to its death? I hated surprises. I hoped earnestly that it was not some follow up gift from Jacob. I really couldn't handle turning the poor boy down today.

I walked as gracefully and carefully as possible with my three-inch heels (which I was fairly certain would cripple me by the end of the day) and turned the corner to my quant little desk. Sitting atop of it was a beautiful arrangement of purple calla lilies doing a whimsical dance across the table surface. I had never seen a more beautiful bouquet. Beside it was a white envelope labeled "Miss Swan."

I opened up the plain white card, fingers trembling, heart racing, trying to grip myself to reality which by this time I was certain I had most inevitably lost. The script was elegant and fine.

_Dear Bella,_

_At first I thought about labeling this note to Miss Catherine in lieu of your favorite book character from Wuthering Heights. I couldn't force myself to do it. Once I returned home last night, I sought out my own copy, trying to indulge myself in it as you told me you do. I just couldn't do it. I think Heathcliff is pompous, Catherine is fleeting and conning, and together they make an idiotic pair. It ends in tragedy leaving me feeling sick and unresolved. My second idea was to mockingly label it to Elizabeth. The bookworm and novelist that tames the ravishly handsome Mr. Darcy. But I don't consider myself ravishing, and I don't believe I need to be tamed. I guess I am an editor and you are an aspiring novelist, and maybe I can be a little egotistical at times. Damn. I guess it fits. Minus the good looking and charming part…You can still be my Elizabeth. Anyways, I hope this small token you found on your desk this morning brings a little color to your life today. I really can't thank you enough for the wonderful night you gave me. The art exhibit is still on for the weekend (if you're up to it of course), but I just plain don't want to wait four more days. Please meet me at the front door of the building for lunch at 12:30 today. I hope to see you then._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward (or just call me Darcy)_

I may just died and gone to heaven. Or hell. Whichever it was, I didn't really care. Until it hit me.

"Jake? Who delivered these flowers?"

"Does the card not say? Mr. Cullen brought them in a few minutes ago."

"Shit. Shit shit shit." He came into the _mailroom_, delivering an obviously expensive bouquet to a mail girl's desk. So much for trying to impress him last night. I guess there aren't any company secrets when you're the CEO's son.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing. I've got it covered. Hey, would it be okay if I went to lunch at 12:30 today? I kind of have an appointment." An appointment? Is that what they call it these days? I guess in all honesty I didn't really know what it was. Oh who am I kidding, Edward freaking Cullen just asked me on a date. Slap me up the head and call me a school girl cause I now had a full-blown crush.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!<strong>

-Jenalin


	4. Cinderella's Slipper

**I know I know, it's been forever since I've updated! But I'll make it up to you with a really long chapter! Don't forget to review, thanks!**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

The morning crawled by. Literally…A handful of mail had fallen behind one of our shelves and I was on my hands and knees, fishing for the dumb letters for about a half hour. Afterwards, I had my sorting pile all laid out nicely on the ground in respectable piles. I always got my work done, so no one ever questioned my methods. Luckily for me, Jake was delivering reports in various parts of the building, so I didn't have to subject myself to telling him about my various birthday activities. The last thing I needed was a jealous boy asking several questions about my new crush on the senior editor and answer things like why he was bringing me lavish bouquets to work.

The clock was finally ticking towards noon and I thought it was an appropriate time to take a break to the restroom.

Skirt, still as hot as it was this morning, shirt, slightly wrinkled, hair somewhat droopy, but one can't complain too much. Putting on a fresh coat of lipstick, I headed back to the mailroom.

"So what's with the fancy getup today Bells? This have anything to do with your appointment this afternoon?" Jake came into the room rolling in the small mail cart while eyeing me up and down.

"Ha, no nothing like that. I just kind of decided this morning that I needed to try harder. Dress for the job you want, not the job you have and all that nonsense, ya know?"

"Trying to leave this place already huh? And I thought we were being so much fun!"

"No offense to you Jake, but I didn't bust my butt at college so I could organize various editor's mail stash. This job is great, you're great, and I'm glad to be here but it doesn't mean I don't want to have a desk job."

"Just joking Bella. I was just wondering if you maybe were trying to impress anyone, that's all." Jake gave me a small smirk before disappearing into the back room.

Great, he's already onto me…Luckily it was time for lunch. I took a second glance in the mirror looking at my less than perfect image from this morning. My eyes darted towards my shoes. Where were we going for lunch? Would I be making a small jaunt on foot to the other side of town? Screw it, my legs look amazing in this. I decided to take the risk.

The mailroom is in the basement of the Cullen corporate building. Which basically means, if we were on the Titanic, we'd be the ones to die first. The mailroom was the same level as the parking garage where the loading docks were. Believe it or not, the company receives large packages quite often. So I pressed the number 3 button in the elevator with the star next to it, indicating the lobby entrance. I was a little early.

When I emerged out of the elevator, the grand entrance was bustling with various people making their way through inn wayward directions. The girl behind the secretary desk I recognized from yesterday at lunch. She had light brown, overly highlighted hair, and enough mascara on to make it look like she was wearing spiders on her face. I sat on the bench perpendicular to her desk, crossed my legs and put my hands on my lap.

"Can I help you? She asked with a perky grin.

"No thanks, I'm just waiting for someone."

"Okay, if you'd like me to page anyone just let me know."

I nodded and smirked. I bet she would. I bet she'd be willing to fetch Edward herself personally. Luckily, she wasn't one for small talk and went right on to typing at her desk while I absentmindedly fidgeted with my fingernails, pushing back my cuticles.

Two minutes later, the elevator doors open and the perfect man himself emerges from their barriers. His face lights up, and I could swear that his pace quickened just slightly the second we locked eyes.

Oh great, I'm smiling like a fool now, in the lobby of the corporate office where I work where the man I'm grinning at happens to be my boss. I stand up promptly and start walking towards him. His eyes widen as I straighten out my skirt and take a step in his direction. Two points so far today for this skirt! Maybe this 'wear a skirt to work day' should be a regular thing.

I momentarily notice the secretary girl gaping in my direction seconds before I'm scooped up in a hug by Edward Cullen. Before I can stop myself, I'm leaning in towards his smiling lips and he finishes the action by pulling me in for a kiss.

**EPOV**

The morning couldn't have dragged by any slower. I was way too overcome with excitement for lunch to focus on anything, and I didn't have an annoying assistant bugging me every five minutes. Seth was out of the office, and I stared at my open email for hours wondering if I should sent a message to the beauty downstairs.

Luckily, I stopped myself from looking too much like a creeper. Instead, I called Alice to my office to help with my unpacking. She chatted away about some new boy named Jasper she had met the night before and how much she liked him. It didn't surprise me much. Alice has always been boy crazy. She was the twelve year old girl who read every Teen Beat and Bop magazine that the stores stocked. Multiple posters of Jonathan Taylor Thomas and Backstreet Boys adorned her walls and she was always stalking celebrities. With a new boyfriend every week, I took note not to pay too much attention to her admirers.

By a quarter after noon, my office looked reasonably better with some lamps and pictures that Alice brought in. I was basically jumping out of my skin to get to the lobby early when she asked me to join her for lunch.

"Please please pleaaaaase will you come with me? You totally owe me. I'm supposed to be working on the charity ball right now but instead I helped you with your office. Call me the best sister in the world and take me to lunch! I'm dying to go to that little Italian café four blocks down and I wouldn't go there with anyone but you my first time!"

"Raincheck Alice, I promise. I already have lunch plans with a co-worker."

"Can't you reschedule? You're like the boss now! Aren't I more important?"

"I really can't reschedule Alice. It's really important and I don't plan on blowing it off. Please, we can go tomorrow I promise. Or I'll take you to dinner tonight. Your choice."

"Dinner is a no go for me. I'm meeting Jasper at Spencer's Steak House. By the way, you really should have stuck around for a few extra minutes last night. Emmett has this new girlfriend who has a roommate. She's completely your type. Maybe you should join us at dinner tonight! We could double!"

"Alice, I really think you've set me up on enough blind dates to know they're all doomed for failure. You don't need to be my dating service."

"Okay, okay fine. But if you don't call me for lunch tomorrow afternoon, I'm telling Dad to demote you."

"Deal. Really sis, I gotta go. I'm already going to be late."

"Kay, have fun. Call me later alright?"

"Will do, thanks for your help." I gave her a quick hug, and rushed to the elevators. I was on the twenty-seventh floor, and after stopping five times already to get to the lobby, I was considering taking the stairs the rest of the way. However, that might look a little awkward with the Senior Editor arriving in the lobby, breaking a sweat after taking the stairs.

My heart started beating faster and I could have sworn someone changed the pace of the dumb lift to being annoyingly slow. I'd have to talk to someone about that later. When the doors finally opened up to level three, I walked briskly towards the entrance when I almost stop dead in my tracks at the sight of my newfound obsession sitting mere yards in front of me. Before I could help myself, I'm practically jogging towards her. That's when she stood and revealed her sexy pencil skirt and heels to my over eager eyes.

_Just seconds away_, I keep repeating to myself. She smiled that crooked smile that I love, and I grabbed and lifted her into my arms. I sat her back down where she lifted her chin and blushed. Damn it to hell, I don't care if the whole company knows how twitter pated I am with this girl. So I put my lips on hers and lose myself in our kiss. I feel myself melt into her when her shoulders relax. I pull her in closer with the back of my hand at the nape of her neck. Where has this girl been all my life?

When we finally broke away, I brushed a piece of hair on her glowing face and whispered "hi."

"Hi," she replied.

"So are you hungry? I hope you're not picky with ethnic food cause I was hoping I could take you to a favorite of mine."

"Umm…just as long as it's not too spicy. My stomach is kind of a wimp." As she finished her sentence, a small growl escaped the small of her belly.

"A little eager? We may have to raid a hot dog stand on the way there if you're starving?" Am I being too cocky thinking I could joke like this to her right off the bat?

"Har har. I'm really fine as long as you don't hold my lunch hostage. Whatever is fine with me. I'm not too picky."

"Is Thai ok? It's not spicy I promise." Wow, a girl that doesn't say anything to impress me…that's refreshing.

"Actually that's great! I'm a huge fan of yellow curry."

"Perfect. Well shall we then?" I gesture towards the door. The revolving glass was spinning slowly, and I usher her inside the first opening before following through.

"Another sunny day, kind of a miracle don't you think?" I asked.

She looked down at the sidewalk, blushing as we swung our hands back and forth between us with our fingers intertwined.

"After everything we covered last night, don't you think we can move past weather chat?" she giggled.

"Are you laughing at me?"

A stern look crossed her face, but I swore I could see a hint of a smile fighting in the corner of her lips.

"Nope, absolutely not." The grin was about to escape, I just knew it.

"You know, I haven't done this in a long time. The whole dating thing…I have rather enjoyed dating my books the last few years, so I'm kind of at a loss."

"Ha!" The giggle burst through. "You sound like me. Despite your first impression of Rose last night, she's actually quite desperate for me to meet any guy to get me out of my apartment. You wouldn't think it; the way she peeled me away from you, I know. But I'm always just scribbling away in my notebook, cornering myself into my apartment. I have this little window seat in my room, and it's kind of my refuge."

"Oh really? Have you written any good stories lately?" I ask intrigued.

"Just one that I've been working on forever. I'm a wee bit meticulous when it comes to my own book. I haven't even let Rose read it yet, but I think she's snuck into my room a few times for a quick peek."

"I'd love to have a look." I confess serenely. If this woman fascinates me from just a few hours of interaction, I'd relish in the concept of being able to read into her imagination.

"Nuh uh, no way. Not until it's done!"

I make a pouty face. It's the same one I make for my mom when she doesn't let me pick at the cookie dough when she's making a fresh batch. It's almost always successful. "Please?" I ask.

"Haha, well isn't that look a weapon for mass destruction, but no. I promise I'll let you read it when I'm done with it. Technically it's already finished, but I keep putting bits and pieces into it when I have an idea. Then, it won't work with a later chapter so I'll go through the entire editing process again. Sad, I know."

She spoke so quickly and exasperated that I couldn't help but muffle a stifled laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, you just get very excited. Maybe you're just as nervous as I am."

"You should have seen me in the shower this morning!" The words escaped her lips before she realized, and she brought her palm to her mouth in shock.

"The shower huh?" I teased.

"I'm sorry, I spew word vomit when I'm nervous."

"Don't apologize, I find it refreshing. Usually any girl I go out with agrees with everything I say like some Stepford clone. Granted, the majority of the last few dates I've gone on have been set up by my sister. I wouldn't enlist her in the Matchmaking business anytime soon."

"I see. Well if I answered your question, I am a bit intimidated. You're sort of a lot to take in." Me? How could this independent woman who stands her ground more than any other girl I've seen feel intimidated by me? The boss's son, whom most people believe fell into his job by mere family ties.

"Then I think we're on common ground. We're here," I say as I lead us both into an alley where a _Channon Thai Café _explained the sweet aroma wafting out of the little room.

The café was a little gem in the heart of Seattle in which not many people had knowledge of. The location of it was enough to keep them in business, but by no means was business booming.

"Wow," Bella whispered as we walked in. There were only seven square aluminum tables positioned in the tiny room. One man sat at the far end spooning noodles and typing one handed into his laptop. Atop the counters were plastic lotus flowers as the only table decoration. However, the far wall of the place was perhaps my favorite reason for dining here (besides the food of course). A vine garden hung on the far wall with a beautiful fountain leaking small flows of water into a small pool at the bottom. The intricate display was indeed breathtaking, and drew away any unwanted attention from the tacky decorations adorning the rest of the room.

"Pretty huh." I nudged her on the arm. "I suppose I partially blame myself for the lack of traffic these guys get. I've come here at least once a week for over a year and haven't told a soul about it. Besides my sister…I'm afraid it would get too popular and I'll be standing in line for over a half hour to get my Pad Thai."

"Hmm, it's that good huh? Well what would you recommend?"

"You said you liked yellow curry. I bet theirs rates number one on your impress-o-meter. You should give it a try. I'm getting pad thai. We could split both dishes if you'd like?"

"Sounds perfect."

I gave her a quick grin while walking towards the bar.

"Eddie!" Jin the owner stood behind the counter waving in my direction.

"Hi Jin! I brought a guest with me today."

"I see that." He replied in his Taiwanese accent. "To what do I owe the special occasion?"

"Well, it was her birthday yesterday. Ow!" I looked down to my right to find Bella's elbow; the culprit inching away from my side just seconds after the sharp pain.

"Birthday! How fantastic! What will it be for you today Ed? The usual? What would the young lady like?"

"Could we get a dish of pad thai, and a serving of chicken yellow curry? Use the mild seasoning on the curry though."

"Coming right up. I saved your table for you if you want to seat yourself. Anything besides water for you to drink?"

I look at Bella who shakes her head "No I'm good with water," she says.

"Water is fine."

"Okay folks, we'll have your order in about ten minutes."

"Thanks Jin!"

"It was nice to meet you," Bella politely replied after me towards the small man behind the counter. "Well isn't this place accommodating? You don't even have to wait for them to bring you a menu!" She jokes.

We walked over to the table for two by the fountain that had two glasses of water and a place setting ready for us.

"Like I said. I've been here every week for over a year. I sit at the same table, order the same food, and bring the same person every time."

"You're a traditional man then, aren't you." It's not a question she asks me, it's an assumption. And a good one. Aside from being with her, I don't really like change at all.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. I find myself repeating the same things over and over. Not cause I'm boring, but I like familiarity. You on the other hand, I would make an exception for. You are far better company than the women I spend my time with."

"Oh? And what type of woman is that Mr. Cullen? I thought you said you didn't do the whole dating thing."

"I don't, but like I said before, the women I spend time with usually consist of romantic sentences in black lettering on a manuscript or a novel."

"Hmm…" She reached over for a sip of her water and her eyebrows scrunched in the most frustrating way. Was she disappointed? Maybe she's had a lot more experience than I have and she feels disappointed?

"You know, you're sort of cryptic." I confess.

"Cryptic? How?"

"The way that I say something, then you make that little concentrated face without saying a thing. Usually I've got a pretty good handle on reading people, but with you I honestly have no idea what you're thinking."

"Well, if I'm honest, and don't make fun because this may sound stupid, but how on earth am I supposed to compete with the heroines of English literacy? What if you have this high expectation of women, and there's just no way I measure up to it?" She says it all with a smile. I'm not sure if she's joking or serious so I just let myself assume the worst and before I know it I can't stop laughing.

"Hey! I said you weren't allowed to make fun!" She's smiling at me now and tries to hide it by sticking her mouth around her straw for another gulp of water.

"Bella that is the most ridiculous thing I've heard! You should know by now that obviously no one has lived up to it, which was up until last night when I met you. I've never given a girl a second glance, and then there you were sitting beside me on a park bench after I fired my first employee. Call me unrealistic and foolish, but if that isn't fate, I don't know what is."

Maybe I'm coming on too strong. Do girls like that sort of thing? It seems like she would be the type who would appreciate good ol' fashioned romance.

"One Pad Thai for Eddie, and one Yellow Curry for his pretty friend." Jin was back setting our entrees on the table just in time to break whatever tension that had previously existed.

"Thanks Jin," Bella smiled at him and dove right in by pouring the curry all over her bowl of white rice.

"Hungry are we?" I joked.

"Hey, you're the one who talked this place up, I'm just anxious to see how it measures up to my standards." She took the first bite, paused a millisecond and didn't hesitate before shoveling in another spoonful.

"I'm interested to hear your standards in other departments."

"Such as?" She asked with a muffled voice.

I giggled. At long last, I was no longer sitting across from a prissy blonde that only ordered water and half a crouton. To top it off, we weren't talking about diets or how much weight they were trying to lose. Bella didn't have to try. She was perfect the way she was.

"Well, for starters, what kind of standards will I have to measure up to?" I raised my eyebrows and took my first bite of my pad thai.

"Oh please, I think you already know that you've outdone yourself in every aspect of the boyfriend category." She said it before she could catch herself. Boyfriend. Is that what she wanted me as? I fervently hoped so. But since we were already on a role with hashing each other with embarrassment, I decide to roll with it.

"Boyfriend huh? Are we already at that stage in the relationship?"

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean that you were my boyfriend…only that you are probably better than any guy that I could…well I think I meant that you-" I cut her off right there.

"Bella, I'm just kidding. Here, let me ask you another question. How would you feel if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

"Well, I guess I'd have to say that we don't know each other that well and we'd have to see." Her cheeks were flushing, and I couldn't help but feel a little let down. Perhaps I was getting too ahead of myself. Maybe she didn't feel as strongly about me as I do for her. How foolish to think I could get someone this incredible and just assume she wanted me too?

"I see. Well don't feel pressured. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable." I take another bite of my lunch.

"Edward, no, no, no! I don't mean it like that. I just don't want you to think that I tricked you into saying the "g" word without really thinking it through. What if I'm a complete crazy like one of the other girls you've dated?"

"Bella, I can tell you right now you're different. I don't go buy flowers for just anyone. Hell, I have never stooped down to a stalker level to find out where anyone worked because I liked them so much. I'm asking you because I enjoy being with you and I hope there are many more dates after this one. In different words, would you like to be my regular plus one for lunch?"

"Stalker huh?" She giggled.

"Hey don't avoid the question! And technically it's okay because I didn't have your number. How else was I supposed to find you? Declare every woman in the company to try on a glass slipper?"

She was hysterically laughing now. "Don't laugh too hard Bella, rice will come out of your nose! And believe me, it's not a pleasant experience."

"Yes Edward, I'd love to always be your plus one for lunch, and if the offer is still available, for the girlfriend thing too. Also, I'd love to hear the story where you experienced that." She takes a sip of water without losing eye contact. She's a brazen little thing isn't she?

"Maybe next time," I say. And now I'm smiling like a fool. I take her free hand and bring it to my lips before taking another bite of my pad thai.

The rest of our lunch conversation took a much lighter turn. Once we finished, we said goodbye to Jin and headed back to the office.

I took her hand in mine as we walked along the sidewalk in tandem; her looking down and me with my eyes unable to leave her face.

"So I still don't want to wait until Friday to see you again," I confess. It was only Tuesday, and I could hardly handle the fact of her being so close and unable to see her. "Are you busy tonight?"

"Actually yes. I promised Rose I'd go shopping with her for this hot date she's got tomorrow. Plus she's buried in this project she's working on for her company and she'd kill me if I ditched her. What about tomorrow for lunch?"

"Perfect. Do you want to choose the next place?"

"I know the perfect place! Same time?"

"It's a date." I haven't stopped smiling since first meeting her last night. We arrive to the front door to the lobby where I stop her.

"I suppose since you're my girlfriend now, I'd be allowed to kiss you Miss Swan?"

"I'd be thoroughly disappointed if you didn't Mister Cullen."

I grab the nape of her neck in, and secure her back into me with my other hand. I don't even mind the bystanders walking past as we full on make-out in front of my building. When we stop, no words are exchanged, but she grabs my hand and I lead her into the lobby.

"Can I walk you back to your office?" I ask.

"Actually, enough questions have already arisen with the flowers from this morning from Jake. I don't want to get a full-fledged assault if he sees the Editor and Chief kissing me goodbye in the mailroom."

"Then to the elevators at least?"

"Okay," she answers with a grin.

We pass the reception desk with Jessica glaring at us the whole way through. No question she'll be doing research to find out who Bella is. Maybe this will get her and her girl minions to back off on me for a while.

We get to the elevator. I press both a down and an up button. The elevator heading down arrives first, so I lean in for a quick peck and squeeze her hand one more time before saying goodbye.

When I get back to my office, my phone is already ringing.

"This is Edward," I answer.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Word has traveled that you just spent your afternoon kissing another girl in the lobby. You ditched me for a date?" Alice's voice was frantic.

"Alice, let me explain- -"

"No way Jose. I want full out details when you take me to lunch tomorrow. You better review everything that happened today so you can recite it back to me in the most accurate detail. The only reason I'm not coming down there now to talk about is cause I have a meeting in 2 minutes and a date tonight. Plan on taking an extra hour for lunch tomorrow. I gotta go. Love you."

Then the line went dead.

"Shit." I whisper. I guess there won't be any lunch with Bella tomorrow after all.


End file.
